


Unresolved

by RoseWin67 (DaemonRose)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Destiel, Unrequited Love, unrequited dedreel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemonRose/pseuds/RoseWin67





	Unresolved

“Hey. You okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine.”

Gadreel looks away. The way Dean stands close to Cas, their shoulders brush slightly, the way Dean looks at Cas. It hurts. It shouldn’t.

A hand comes to rest on his shoulder. It’s Sam’s. Gadreel tries to focus.

“Guys, we think we have something on Metatron.”

Sam looks over to Dean and Cas and swallows. He squints at Deans hand on Cas’ arm. Rage rises, Sam can’t hold it back, pulls Dean away.

“Are you fucking him?”

“What?”

“You and Cas?”

“Dude, not your business.”

“I’m your brother you can tell me.”

“You said you don’t wanna be brothers.”

“I– “

Cas and Gadreel stare, brow knitted in confusion and surprise.

“Sam –“

Sam glares, pushes Cas away, rushes out. Dean’s after him.

“Sam. It ain’t like that.”

The door shuts,  Sam’s on the other side.

“Fuck.”

Cas turns away, heart in pieces, wants to leave. Gadreel sits down, face in his hands, wants to cry.

Dean can’t look at any of them.

Gadreel had always known.


End file.
